The invention relates to a device for adjusting the phase angle of a camshaft of an internal combustion engine relative to the camshaft driving gear, including an adjusting element which engages with both a member supporting the drive gear and a member rigidly connected to the camshaft, an axial movement of the adjusting element effecting a turning of the camshaft relative to its drive gear, and further including an electric motor for axially displacing the adjusting element, which motor is rigidly connected to the camshaft and is supplied with power through slip rings.